Mia Watanabe
Mia is Samurai Ranger Sky, the Pink Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. She is described as the "big sister" of the team, and is given the element of Sky to battle evil. Biography Mia first appeared in The Team Unites, where she along with her fellow rangers fight off the nighlok Rofer. Personality Mia is a mature, optimistic big sister to the Power Rangers. She is so eager to give that sometimes her own needs get overlooked. She hoped that someday, she would find her "Prince Charming", possibly hinting that it was Kevin, who lookd at her with a smile. She considers herself to be a great cook, but hardly any other Ranger agrees. One thing they can agree on is that Mia is a crucial part of their monster-fighting family. Samurai Ranger Sky, Pink Samurai Ranger As the Pink Ranger, Mia has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Pink Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Pink Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Pink Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Pink Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The character on her helmet (天) is the kanji character for "heaven", but the writers for Power Rangers: Samurai decided to translate it to "sky" to avoid offending anyone unintentionally. *Early scripts listed her name as "Sadie." *Mia is the fourth ranger with the elemental power of wind, and the second Pink Ranger with air power, preceeded by Damon Henderson, Shane Clarke, and Vida Rocca. *Like her Sentai counterpart Mako, Mia has a big sister presence although her cooking is something left to be desired. *Spike Skullovitch has a crush on her, probably mirroring his dad's crush on Kimberly Ann Hart back in MMPR; however, while he became infatuated with her as Pink Ranger, he presumably does not know her true identity, unlike Skull, who liked Kim without knowing she was the Pink Ranger. *She is going to be the first Pink Ranger to have a Battlizer-like armor. She will also be the first female with a Battlizer-like armor, like her team mate Emily. *Mia is reveled to be afarid of frogs. See Also Mako Shiraishi ru:Мия Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female Rangers Category:cook